Nine Kunagiri
| kanji =ナイン ナイン | romaji = Nain Kunagiri | race = | affiliation =Third Division, Yume Class | occupation =Third Seated Officer | team =Yume Class | partner =Yume Class | shikai = | bankai = }} (ナイン ナイン, Nain Kunagiri), nicknamed Ni-ni and Ne-ne respectively, was the Leader of the Yume Class Faction and the appointed 3rd Seat Officer of the Third Division under Captain Kei Yume. Nine was often found in the company of his closest friend and possible love interest Reki Hotogi, who was also the Fourth Seat of the Third Division Appearance Ever since the appointment of Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki, the Clothing Policy of the Gotei Thirteen had become extremely lax, up to a point where a standard Shihakushō uniform was no longer required to be worn. Nine took advantage of this . Those within the Yume Class also wore a variation of his design, and was the self-declared uniform of the faction. Despite this fact, Nine often wore his standard Shihakushō uniform during formal occasions and meetings with the Captain. Nine had lime green eyes, and somewhat messy black hair combed in three separate directions. Personality Nine was a kind and generous individual, willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. He possessed a friendly attitude and was polite to all the found in the , despite the variances in personality. He was easily able to socialize and get along with others, and can break up fights and stop arguments with a word or two. Nine nonchalantly commanded respect from others, and in turn, showed respect back. Nine disliked senseless violence, seeing it futile without an expressed purpose. He was always fought with a reason and never backed from a fight or challenge, often seeing things through up until the end. Whenever Nine was required to be a Leader during his Captain's or Vice-Captain's absence, he often tried be headstrong and determined, always leading his fellow Shinigami with confidence befitting of a Lieutenant. Many who met him often commented on his cool and calm demeanor, believing that not a lot could change his facial expression. In fact, Reki Hotogi was the only known person able to have an effect on Nine, as she possessed knowledge on Nine's weaknesses. He was regularly described to be a brave and courageous man, even in the face of oncoming danger. He was noted to be incredibly loyal to his superiors, such as Vice-Captain Ui Kōmoto and Captain Kei Yume. Much like the rest of the Yume Class, Nine was willing to lay down his life if it meant saving his Captain's life. Nine often liked to read and write poetry, having submitted several of his works to Seireitei Communication, all of which were met with mediocore reception. He liked to eat dried fish several times a week, but has a heavy dislike for dried and fresh squid. It was also known that Nine was quite skilled in baseball and in playing the drums, a skill he picked up during several of his brief escapades in the . History Nine grew up in an Unknown District of the alongside his closest friend, Reki Hotogi. Having no one around to support them, Nine and Reki relied on each other for support and survival. The years were tough on them, but the two Souls managed to eke out a simple yet peaceful existence for the time being. Sometime later, Nine and Reki applied to , completing the entrance exam with ease. During the Entrance Ceremony of the Academy, Nine unknowingly made the acquaintanceship of Kei Yume, whom he believed to be a simple guest at the time. However, Nine expressed his surprise once Kei's Occupation was revealed, where he was slightly taken aback with embarrassment for his own ignorance. Bemused at his reaction, Kei told Nine to visit him sometime, as he was also a Teacher at the Academy. Leaving without a word, Kei disappeared from Nine's view. After graduation, Nine gathered the majority of Kei's Students together and managed to convince them to join their Teacher's Division. They subsequently agreed and formed the Yume Class Faction. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As the Third Seat of the Third Division, Nine naturally boasted a high amount of spiritual power, easily equivalent to that of an average Vice-Captain. Kei had noted that Nine's Reiryoku was always growing, and at the current rate it was going, Nine can easily become a Captain Candidate. His reiatsu was described to be a yellow color. Expert Swordsman: Great Strength: : : was quite proficient in Shunpo, able to match the speed of his peers, all of whom were Seated . Nine can reportedly keep up with his superior, Ui Kōmoto. Kidō Practitioner: As a former student of , it was inferred that Nine possessed a working amount of knowledge on Kidō. Nine can effectively identify a number of Kidō spells in a fight and act accordingly to dodge the spell. He was able to cast Mid-level Hadō and Bakudō Spells without an incantation, at the expense of a minute decrease in power. Nine also possessed a small amount of knowledge on Chiyudō, having been taught some things by Reki Hotogi. Enhanced Durability: Zanpakuto Gallery File:Nine-Machina_2.png File:Nine-Machina.png Notes Trivia *The Shikai Appearance of Nine's Zanpakuto was often referred to as Drill Swords. Behind the Scenes * 's Character Appearance was based on Machina Kunagiri, one of the Playable Characters found in the video game Final Fantasy Type-0. *Coincidentally, Nine also shared the same last name, Kunagiri as his Image Appearance. References Literature References Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami